


The Desk

by Rilirili



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilirili/pseuds/Rilirili
Summary: Definitely not enough plot to warrant a summary. Tissaia is a general surgeon and yennefer is… well, yennefer. That's it.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Source: this was once revealed to me in a dream (yes, really, I much preferred it to the one in which I got chased by a kea that munched on my toe.) 
> 
> Despite drawing on some hospital experience, not everything is accurate and realistic. Well, except for the the sex part, which is obviously super accurate and real. Please don’t take it too seriously. Tissaia POV.
> 
> English is not my native language, and this is the first time writing anything explicit! Constructive criticism very welcome :)

PART 1

It was a particularly boring day. Looking at her schedule, it seemed her assistant had managed to squeeze in every patient in need of a follow up consultation after an appendectomy or cholecystectomy on one day. At least she'd be done with that for a while. Had she really done so many of them the past month? Gods, she needed a challenge. 

With a small sigh she stood up and asked her first patient in. She rattled of a list of questions and checked sutures, only to politely tell her patient everything seemed fine before asking the next one in. After the third patient she could already hear her old mentor's voice nagging: "would it hurt to put in a little more empathy? You're not a robot." _But she sure was feeling like one._

During the fourth consultation she got interrupted by a phone call. With a hint of glee she cut off the woman in front of her and answered. "De Vries."

"Ah Tissaia, I need a favour." _Piss, it was her ex-husband Stregobor._

"Yes?" She prompted. 

"Come to the ER. We're overrun and understaffed. We need you for a stabwound arriving in 5." 

"Can't. Terribly sorry. On consultations today." _And who gets stabbed on a Wednesday morning anyway?_ She mentally added.

"Look, I hate to pull rank here, but reschedule your patients or something. I'm counting on you. See you there." 

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a groan and slammed the phone on the hook before addressing her patient. She hurriedly finished their conversation and phoned instructions to her secretary. She'd be overbooked the next three days. Her mood was rapidly deteriorating as she realised she hadn't brought the right footwear either. Heels were fine for a day in the office, but she definitely did not want blood on them if she was to see traumatic injuries. She'd have to borrow a standard pair of clogs. They'd be stinky, she already knew it.

Once she arrived in the ER, she was quickly approached by Stregobor, an intern trailing him. "Room four, just arrived. Stable for now, Merigold is doing initial assessment. I want you to take Istredd here, he hasn't seen any surgeries yet. Nice dress by the way."

She ignored his comment and looked Istredd over. His white coat was unbuttoned and his shoes were too expensive. She rolled her eyes at Stregobor. "You're kidding? Now you're dumping your intern on me as well? I haven't got time for this."

Stregobor had already turned and was stalking away. "Yes yes. See you tonight at the chapter party, Tissaia," he called over his shoulder. 

Istredd held out his hand, which she shook stiffly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Right. Do up your coat and get us both a coffee. Meet me in room four."

She did a double take as she entered the room, some sort of telenovela drama scene playing out in front of her. There was a beast of man with white hair on the bed who was clutching his stomach, blood staining his hands. A young man, excessively dressed, was holding on to the hulk's shoulder for dear life, sobbing like he was in mortal peril himself. On a chair in the corner of the room sat a black haired woman, all attention on her phone. 

She cleared her throat and walked over to the bed. "Hello. I am doctor de Vries. Can you tell me what happened?"

The man on the bed narrowed his eyes. "Got stabbed."

That seemed to be his whole answer. Before she could ask for more clarification the guy on his side took her hands in his, crying out: "please, doctor! You have to save him, you can't let my Geralt die! He's too young to die! I'm too young to be a widow, please!" 

Tissaia pulled her hands back with a frown. Geralt reached for them instead and said: "Jaskier, I'll be fine. Take a seat next to Yen so the doctor can see." He reluctantly lifted his shirt and the make-do compress, revealing an absolute overabundance of muscles. Blood slowly trickled out of the wound in his stomach, but the opening was small and neat. 

Her examination quickly finished, she addressed the room. "You'll need immediate surgery."

Jaskier let out another cry. "Oh god, he's going to die, I knew it, my sweet love…"

"I didn't say that," Tissaia responded, mentally facepalming. 

"He's going to live then?" The black-haired woman asked with an amused smile. 

"Er, yes." For a moment Tissaia was taken aback. Now that she'd looked up from her phone, she could see the woman was beyond beautiful. Her smile was subtle, but radiant, and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the bright hospital light. "I'll call the OR to announce him. If you leave your contact information we will call you with an update. He will have to stay overnight, so it might be useful to gather some clothes and toiletries."

"Of course," the woman replied as she deliberately looked Tissaia up and down. Suddenly Tissaia was very aware of the bags under her eyes and ill-fitting clogs. Her white coat definitely wasn't fresh from the laundry this morning either. A slight smirk on her face, the woman took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something on it. "Jaskier will get right on that, won't you Jaskier?"

"Good," Tissaia said. "Geralt, I will see you in the OR. The nurses will take you there." She turned to exit and make the necessary arrangements, but was stopped by a hand on her waist. The woman handed her the piece of paper. It read a phone number and 'Yennefer. Call me. xoxo'. The hand lingered on her waist and she suddenly became very aware that they were standing very close to each other. She could smell her perfume, and tried to place the unfamiliar smell. Shaking her head to clear her mind of unwelcome thoughts she said: "Oh. Uhm. meant the secretary."

Yennefer winked at her and said: "I'll write them a note too. Keep it." Tissaia swallowed and removed Yennefer's hand, scanning her fingers and nails in the process. She pocketed the note before fleeing the room. 

Yennefer inwardly grinned. She had definitely noticed where Tissaia's gaze had been drawn to and the subsequent blush that had spread over her cheeks. Perhaps she could be of use in easing the doctor's foul mood and get something out of it herself. She'd inquire at the reception after leaving Jaskier's contact details.  


PART 2

Inwardly cursing her newly assigned intern for disappearing – she'd really wanted that coffee! – she scrubbed in. She greeted the anaesthesiologist and scrub nurses and walked them through the procedure. Rita, head of the nurses team and already gowned herself, held out Tissaia's. They quickly worked together to cover Geralt who was already comatose and laid out their instruments. Just at that moment Istredd appeared in the door opening holding two cups of coffee. 

"Ah, look who has decided to grace us with his presence," she announced with a frown. "Get rid of that coffee and scrub in. You'll be holding the camera."

Istredd looked crestfallen. "I was only talking to-"

"I don't care." _Why had she decided to give this annoying intern another chance? One more insolent comment and she'd throw him out._

The whole team was ready to go, inflation was set and instruments were inserted, Rita with a wan smile patiently holding the camera until Istredd made his way over. 

Tissaia quickly explained how it worked and what she wanted him to do. For a tense few minutes everything seemed to go well, as if the boy had a natural talent for digging around and finding that what needed fixing in Geralt's abdomen, until Istredd groaned and said: "Tissaia, my-".

"Doctor de Vries," she interrupted him.

He huffed. "Doctor de Vries, my back is killing me." He was indeed standing a little hunched over to properly angle the camera for a good view. "Can you not stand on a box or something so normal sized people don't have to kill their backs for you?"

Rita met Tissaia's eyes, barely containing her mirth. She was sitting down on a stool, having worked with Tissaia for many years now. There was no way the table would be elevated. 

Tissaia motioned for Rita to take over the camera. "You're excused, Istredd. Go be in Stregobor's way instead."

"But-!"

" _Now, Istredd._ " She let out the deepest sigh of the day yet before she continued surgery. Rita let out a small chuckle, but quickly shut up as she saw the thunderous look on Tissaia's face. 

Focussing seemed a little more difficult than usual. Every time they paused, even for the slightest of seconds, her thoughts wandered off to the woman who had been sitting in the corner of her patients room. _Yennefer. Full red lips, corners tugging upward in a subtle smirk that made her stomach feel like it was riding a roller coaster. A voice low and husky, as if she'd just gotten out of bed._ She cauterised another couple of bleeding veins. _Intense dark eyes that had seemed only to focus on her, looking her up and down like she had been her prey._ She sutured Geralt's intestines back together. _A figure any woman would either kill for or – she was taking this awfully far for just having been in her presence for two minutes, wasn't she?_ She ran along the full length of the intestines to check for any other injuries and inserted some pieces of gauze to see if there were any undiscovered bleedings. _She would definitely have to call her. No, that was a bit much. Texting. Much better. They could go for a coffee? Yes, that seemed like a safe option-_

"Doctor?" Rita asked.

"What?"

"Perhaps we should take out the gauze before you close?"

Tissaia looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. A quick scan of the room convinced her nobody else had paid particularly much attention to her potential lawsuit. "You're absolutely right. Thank you, Rita. Let me buy you your drinks tonight at the party."

Rita sniggered. "Not going. Don’t want to be around Streggo on your 5 year anniversary! Join me at the Pheasantry instead for an actual proper celebration?"

"I can't," she replied chagrined. "Already promised Vilgefortz I'd be there. And I'd like it if you didn't refer to our divorce 5 years ago as an anniversary. The party tonight and that are two entirely unrelated."

"Oh I know that." She smiled warmly from under her facemask at Tissaia. "But if you're up for it, come join Lars and me after anyway. I think I might need some saving."

Tissaia hummed and left it at that. Truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to either event tonight. She quickly finished up and left the Geralt in the excellent care of the anaesthesiologist. After this unexpected (and not as challenging as she had hoped) surgery she still had a lot to catch up with back in her office. 

PART 3

Yennefer airily strolled into Tissaia's office. The secretary earlier this morning had been very kind and answered her questions about Tissaia's schedule with a bemused smile. She'd have half an hour before doctor de Vries would have to leave for the chapter party, and she fully intended to use every last minute of it. With an exaggerated sway of her hips she walked over to sink into the chair opposite Tissaia's, her large desk in between them. "Hello, love," she greeted her.

Tissaia followed her sashay into her room watched with a startled expression. _What the hell? She was not prepared for this! She'd been thinking about what to say in her text and now the damned woman was already here! Keep it calm and collected, Tissaia!_ She cleared her throat and asked: "Yennefer. What can I do for you?"

"Well. It's been half a day, and you still haven't called me. Obviously that left me wondering. Are you not interested in me?" She pouted a little for show, and it did _things_ to Tissaia's stomach. 

"Oh, uhm, I had not gotten around to it yet. It has been a long day. And I did not think… Are you –" she looked around the room nervously, as if to find any strangers observing them. She lowered her voice. "Are you a lesbian?" _Yes, way to go Tissaia, this is going great._

Yennefer snickered. "I wonder why you ask?"

Tissaia blushed and tried to find her voice. "Forget it. It was just a question."

"Yes? Because I'm thinking there's a little more to it." She leaned forward in her chair. "Have you ever slept with a woman?" She asked nonchalantly, enjoying the intensifying blush that spread to her ears. That was a no then. "Kissed a woman?" Tissaia swallowed and looked down at her desk. 

"I was married to a man." 

"Was, hm? Thought about being with a woman? Is that why he's an ex? Do you need someone who understands your body, what you need... " She leant a bit further in, staring Tissaia in the eye. "Someone who will make you forget your name as you descend into pure ecstasy..."

Tissaia tried not to focus on the red lips that moved so exquisitely, she really tried. She really failed. _This wasn't real. They had spent no more than 5 minutes in each other's company. She had to get back control of the situation._ "Yennefer, you can't do this," she whispered hoarsely. I'm working!"

"Can we not? What will you do instead? Are you planning on going home tonight and playing out different scenarios of what could have happened here? " 

_Busted._ "I wouldn't..." she tried weakly. It was a lie, and they both knew it. 

"The real thing is much better, I promise, " Yennefer said as she zipped her coat partially open, revealing a thin see through blouse, contours of a dark lacy bra clearly visible through the silk. She hadn't been wearing that this morning, and the fact that Yennefer seemed to have changed for her made her head spin.

"Yennefer... This is really inappropriate. We're in my office! "

Yennefer slowly stood up and undid the rest of the zipper, taking her coat off, all the while maintaining eye contact. "Does it excite you? To be fucked in your own office over your own desk? To put the control in someone else's hands and just... Give in?"

Unconsciously Tissaia had also stood up, hands splayed on the desk, breathing heavily. "Yennefer..." _This definitely was not happening. It really had been a long day, and maybe she'd just fallen asleep. Would it hurt to entertain this dream?._

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Lock the door," she all but managed.

"You'll tell me if you do want to stop?" she asked, her face serious.

Tissaia nodded, anything to keep dreaming. 

With a smirk Yennefer walked over to the door and demonstratively turned the lock. "Come here" she growled. Tissaia nervously hurried around her desk and was met by two hands on her shoulders turning her around, pressing her hipbones against the edge of her desk. "Are you wet for me already?" she breathed in her ear. Tissaia tried to find the words for a reply. Perhaps she'd liked to have responded with a 'find out' or a 'since I saw you this morning' but at the same moment she felt Yennefer's hand sneak up the inside of her thigh under her dress and lost her train of thought. This was really happening. She was so touch starved she belatedly realised she had moaned at the slight contact of nails tracing her skin and the frilly edges of her underwear. _Ugh, why was she wearing this particular old pair?_

Yennefer's other arm came to hold Tissaia around her waist, keeping them close. She pressed back against her until there was no space left. Heat radiated of their bodies through their clothes. Tissaia could feel the smirk as Yen pressed kisses all along her neck and she pulled aside the soaked underwear. 

The other hand briefly cupped her breast through her dress, then circled a quickly hardening nub. Fingertips ran along her centre, not quite doing what Tissaia wanted them to, but - "Ow!" she cried as Yennefer rolled her nipple a little too hard. 

Yennefer bit her earlobe. "Quiet, love. Don't want anyone coming in to check if everything is alright, do we?"

Tissaia tried to turn to look at Yennefer. Surely she was joking, she saw her lock the door right? "Did you-" Yennefer removed her hand from Tissaia's waist and used the flat of her palm to push her torso onto the desk with a growl, inching closer until Tissaia was all but trapped, Yennefer's hand between their centres. 

A loud groan escaped Tissaia as Yennefer pushed two fingers into her, and another hand quickly clamped over a mouth. Yennefer used her own hips to drive her fingers in and out of Tissaia, her pace deliberately slow and not quite satisfying. "Oh babe, you're so wet for me. How long has it been? Do you like this?" With her free hand she undid the hairclip that held Tissaia's chignon and threw it to the side. Tissaia moaned as Yennefer grabbed her hair and held her in place. "Seems like you're no longer in control love. Does that feel good? God, you're so fucking hot like this, bent over your desk grinding on my hand."

"Yen... I need more. Stop talking and fuck me!" She panted.

"My hand not enough for you?" She removed her grasp on her hair and slinked a hand under her waist again to pull her to her full small height. Relishing in the feel of Tissaia heaving against her for a moment she pulled away and stepped back, leaving a whimpering Tissaia steadying herself against the desk.

"I said more! not stop!" she almost whined as she turned around. 

"Lift up your dress and sit back," Yennefer commanded, taking in the expanse of skin that was revealed before her. 

"Oh." She quickly complied and looked up at Yennefer who was still towering over her. Yennefer put a hand on each knee and carefully pushed them apart, getting closer and up into Tissaia's space. Just as Tissaia was about to pull her in for a kiss, Yennefer caught her wrists and sank to her knees holding her hands to her head. The scent of Tissaia's arousal hit her and she couldn't help herself as a small moan escaped her lips as well. Her 'playing-it-cool' manner really was disappearing like snow under the sun. 

They both groaned as Yennefer dove in and licked up the full length of her. With a wicked smile Yennefer looked up through her eyelashes. "You taste divine." She released her grip on Tissaia's wrists and placed guided her hands to her own breasts. "Touch yourself for me, love." 

"I…I-" Tissaia stuttered. _This was positively filthy. She had never done anything like this. What was she doing!? They didn't even know each other. What was even happening?_ Suddenly reality came crashing over her and she dropped her hands to the desk, eyes wide.

Yennefer watched the expression on her face change and hastily stood up. "Too much?" She asked.

Tissaia shook her head, looking down. "It's just, uh, new." _New barely began to cover it._

Yennefer cupped her cheek, her other hand under her chin, forcing Tissaia to look into her eyes. Her pupils were blown, but there was a different kind of smile. No longer smug, but… Kind? Tissaia brought her own hands to Yennefer's face and slowly pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft, and although the kiss was surprisingly chaste considering what had just happened before, she could taste herself on her lips. For a moment they were still, then Tissaia couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. 

"You alright?" Yennefer asked against her, breath hot. 

Tissaia nodded. "I can't believe this is our first kiss." 

Yennefer laughed as well. "Perhaps I should have started with that." She kissed her again, wrapping her in an embrace that was immediately returned. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for us to stop, I just…" She was painfully aware of the throbbing between her legs. 

"Hush. Don't apologise. What do you want?"

There was a moment of stillness as they stared into each other's eyes. Then, Tissaia slowly removed her ruined underwear and leant back on the desk, bunching her dress around her waist and placing her feet on the edges. The invite was clear. "Sorry I just needed a moment to process."

Yennefer bit her lip. "I understand." She pressed a kiss to the inside of Tissaia's knee. Languidly she inched closer and closer. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on drawing out all the little gasps and sighs from Tissaia, feeling herself grow wetter with every little sound too. She wanted to take her time here, but Tissaia didn't seem to agree.

"Your fingers, Yen." With a smirk Yennefer brought her index finger to Tissaia's lips. _This devil be damned woman!_ Well, she could be annoying too! For a moment she sucked on Yennefer's finger, eliciting a groan that vibrated against her core and made her stomach jump. Then, she bit down. 

Yennefer, for her turn, was not surprised. Two could play this game, and she too bit down. Not quite as hard, but hard enough that Tissaia let out an undignified yelp and reflexively recoiled. "And who exactly did you think was setting the pace here, _doctor_?" She drawled. Tissaia glared at her. "Well?" She further prompted. 

"You, Yennefer," she said begrudgingly. But she couldn't help herself, she was so close. "Please, Yennefer, please?"

On hearing the sheer desperation in her voice, Yennefer quickly set to work. She wrapped her arm around her back, holding her in place as her tongue moved in a pattern that spelt out her admiration for the woman reacting to her subtlest of touches. Her other hand crept up 

Tissaia's thigh, and easily this time, she inserted two fingers, curling them every time her tongue moved. She could hear Tissaia panting above her, erratic and frantic. 

It could have been half a minute or half an hour, Yennefer was too swept up in the feeling of Tissaia legs on either side of her head, one hand in her hair to keep her in place. The sounds she was now making! At some point the pressure around her head increased, Tissaia's hips arching of the table, precariously balanced. Her walls clenched around her fingers and she let out a long hoarse moan. Yennefer kept going, trying to draw out the orgasm as long as she could. When the tight grip on her hair loosened, Yennefer slowly guided her hips back onto the desk. 

She looked up, admiring the sight above her. Tissaia was an absolute mess. Hair completely undone (much like Yennefer's, probably), mouth slightly agape and skin flushed. She gathered the woman in her arms and held her close for a minute. "You're beautiful," she whispered against her cheek. 

Tissaia laughed breathlessly. She couldn't find the words for a reply and kissed her instead. They stayed like that until Tissaia felt herself cool down, goosebumps forming on her still bare legs. 

It was all over too soon. 

Carefully, Yennefer disentangled herself from Tissaia's arms and stepped back. She crouched down, straightening Tissaia's dress and picked up the discarded pair of underwear. Winking at Tissaia as she pocketed it, she said: "I hear you have a party to go to. Call me after?"


End file.
